The Start Of Something New
by Addison Rose
Summary: This is what I think happened before Kelly and Matt arrived at the Alice Olivia event... with their messy hair, and practically glowing faces. You should look at ALL the pictures to understand the story.


The driver picked him up that evening for the event, there was a lot of traffic and he decided to open up a bottle of champagne. It had been a long day with the divorce lawyers and he needed to relax. He poured himself a glass and sat back waiting to pick up Kelly. The limo pulled up to her building and she slowly got in.

"Hey Kelly," He smiled and gave her a hug as she got in.

She hugged him back. "Hi… it looks like you already started without me." She looked at his empty glass as she sat down.

"Would you like some?" He grabbed a glass for her.

"Yes, that sounds great." He filled her glass and handed it to her. "Thank you," she said and took a sip. "So… how did things go today?" She bit her lip knowing it was a sore subject; she took a big gulp.

"It… it went ok," he nodded, "It's needed to be done for a while," he sighed.

"I'm sorry," she sighed and finished her glass. "Well tonight lets just have fun and not think about it"

"Ok," he smiled knowing that's what he needed. He filled both of their glass's back up, and then raised his glass. She raised hers as well smiling softly. "To having a fun relaxing night," he said.

"Cheers," She smiled and clinked their glasses; they both took a big gulp.

He sat back in his seat and smiled at her. "Thank you for inviting me… I really needed a night out."

She reached over and took his hand squeezing it softly. "Anytime," she smiled, "We're friends… it's what we do."

He smiled looking at their hands, "friends" replayed in his head. Why didn't that seem right? He thought.

She took another sip of her drink and cleared her throat. "So there are some rumors going around about some other women…" she eyed him.

He looked up at her. "And that's exactly what they are… rumors, they aren't true." He finished his glass.

"That's what I thought," she nodded and finished her drink, "I just wanted to ask."

He looked at her glass. "More?"

"Yes please," She nodded as he filled both of their glasses up again.

Two more glasses of champagne later… Kelly found herself laughing at one of Matt's ridiculous jokes. She laughed so hard she spilt some champagne on her shirt.

"Kel…" he laughed as he grabbed a cloth napkin, "you spilled it on yourself," he started to dab her shirt. She looked down at his hand and bit her lip. He realized what he was doing and pulled back looking at her before handing her the napkin. "You should probably do that," he laughed softly and sat back.

She laughed and wiped her shirt off and then set the napkin on the seat and turned to look at him. His face was so close to hers, she could feel his breath. She bit the inside of her lip seeing him move slightly forward; just then she heard her phone go off. She closed her eyes sighing softly and reached in her purse for it, answering it. It was Daniel asking where she had packed Helena's medicine. She quickly answered him not wanting to talk to him and hung up. Of course he would call now she thought. She sat back against the seat.

"Who was it?"

"Just Daniel asking where I packed Helena's medicine," she sighed. "Because he's too lazy to look…" she said softly.

"What?" he looked at her not hearing what she had said.

"Oh nothing," she shook her head, and turned her head back to look at him.

He took her hand and interlaced their fingers. She looked down at their hands and sighed softly leaning her head on his shoulder. He smiled and set his glass down.

"Matt…" she looked up at him.

"Hmm?" he looked her in her eyes.

"Thank you for being here for me… with everything I went through in the last year"

He smiled softly and leaned his forehead against hers. "That's what friends do remember?"

"Mmhmm…" she smiled softly.

He leaned in and kissed her softly, when he felt her kiss him back he deepened the kiss. She sat up and faced him; he turned towards her putting one hand on her thigh and one on the side of her face pulling her closer. She put her hands on his chest and them moved them up, wrapping them tightly around his neck. She parted her lips and he started exploring her mouth, she moaned softly in his mouth and tangled their tongues. He moved both hands to her hips as she moved her hands to the back of his head moving her hands through his hair. She kissed him hard before pulling back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

He nodded and leaned into kiss her again pulling her hips closer to his. She moved to straddle him, moving her hands down his chest. He pulled at the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head letting his hands move slowly down her sides, touching her softly. She shivered and pushed his jacket off his shoulders tossing it to the side before pulling both of his shirts over his head.

He smiled up at her and kissed her hard as he pulled her closer. He moved his hands to the front of her jeans and undid them quickly moving one hand in. He pushed her underwear to the side and stroked her softly. She bit his lip moaning softly. He trailed his fingers through her wetness and then moved to rub her clit.

"Oh!" She moaned loudly and pushed his hand away. She ran her hands down his bare chest to his jeans. She undid the button and zipper and sat up on her knees pushing his jeans down his hips. He pushed them the rest of the way down, then reached for her jeans pushing them down her hips slowly letting his hands linger. She stood up and took them off along with her underwear and moved back to straddle him. She tugged at the waistband of his boxers before pushing them down over his hips.

He rested his hands on her thighs; he looked up at her smiling. She smiled back and kissed him hard again as she moved one hand down in between them to stroke him slowly. He moaned against her lips as she moved the tip of his erection in her and then slowly sunk down on him fully.

"Mm…oh…" a moan escaped her lips.

He lifted her up pulling her almost all the way off of him and then pushed her down hard again.

She gripped his shoulders, "Oh… Matt!"

He did it a few move times before she started rocking her hips against his slow at first and then she increased her pace and moved harder. They stared in each other's eyes the whole time.

"Kelly… oh… oh god…" his eyes fluttered closed.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck kissing him deep. His moans got louder and he weaved his hands through her hair kissing her fiercely before grabbing a fistful. He pulled her head back and unhooked her bra with the other hand. She arched into him as he kissed down her neck and chest flicking his tongue against her skin.

"Matt… baby…oh!" She moved as hard as she could against him.

He kissed around her breasts softly and sucked on her skin before pulling her back to kiss him. She moved her hips in a figure eight and lifted up before pushing back down on him hard.

"Yes! Baby Yes!" He moaned loudly feeling himself close; he pushed his hips up hard against hers.

"Yes Matthew!... Oh God Baby!… Yes!" She cried as she came hard around him feeling a wave of pleasure rush through her body and up her spine causing her to throw her head back.

He felt her clenching hard around him and came calling her name. "Kelly! Yes Baby! Oh…" He kissed her neck and tangled his hands through her hair pushing her head back up to kiss her lips hungrily. She pulled back after a minute to catch her breath, and rested her forehead against his.

"Mm…" She sighed contently.

He smiled and opened his eyes to look at her breathing heavily. "Kel…"

She opened her eyes looking at him smiling softly. "Hmm?"

He kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Your incredible," he breathed.

"Mm… you too," Her chest was pounding against his.

He ran his hands along her thighs. She bit her lip and looked out the window. "We're almost there," She kissed him before she got up slowly.

He sighed and pulled up his boxers and jeans; he zipped and buttoned his jeans. She grabbed her underwear and jeans and slid them over her hips and zipped and buttoned them.

"Where's my bra?" she laughed softly.

He saw it by his shirt and handed it to her. "Thank you," she said and kissed him before putting it on along with her shirt.

He smiled and put his shirts back on along with his coat. He sat back against the seat looking at her. She grabbed her Grey Suede Louboutin's and put them on and sat back leaning against him. "Mm…" She smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. She closed her eyes feeling safe and happy in his arms. A few minutes later they pulled up.

"Kel we're here." He said.

She sat up and kissed him hard on the mouth before pulling back and smiling at him.

"Ok."

He opened the door and got out, he took her hand helping her out before closing the door. They walked towards the entrance and the paparazzi immediately started taking pictures of them. They stopped to let them for a minute; Kelly wrapped her arm around his neck and rested her hand on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist. They smiled for the cameras and he glanced down briefly seeing down her shirt. He bit his lip thinking, what did I just start?


End file.
